1 Body 1 Missing 1 Unknown
by SAHDHAHKHOH
Summary: Anna,Yoh,Ryu,Lyserg,Horohoro,Ren are in their adventure and Hao got on their way.. Only Yoh and Anna left..That incident brought them on a scary forest where Hao will have an opportinity to destroy the relationship of the two..In what way? Lets find out..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"we need to hide!"

Were surely die here!"

"Hao has no doubt!..He will kill us!"

The 4 missionaries (Ryu,Horohoro,Ren and Lyserg) they were all in a great panic.Yoh and Anna are stull calm..You can notice in their face thatv they are thinking.

"I know this will happened..Hao will revenge" Anna whispered looking at the ground.

"Dont worry..I know Hao will revenge but..I think not this time.."

"W-what do you mean?" Anna asked looking now at the eye of Yoh.

"I have a strong feelings..this is only a warning or he has other intention to us.." Yoh answered with a sweet smile..

"Are you sure?..What do you think his intention?" anna asked Yoh curiously

"Not so sure..But if my feeling is wrong..I willingly sacrifice myself to protect my friends and my only fiancee from Hao" Yoh smiled sweetly to Anna.

The voice of Hao appeared from somewhere..

"Pitiful situation!"Hao said joyfully

The whirl of fires became more rapid and stronger.They all groaned because of hot and hardness..

"Ha!Ha!Ha!...Tsk..tsk..tsk...I can destroy all of you in just a snap.." Hao said

They made a loud cry of hardness in the hand of whirl of fires..

All of their dress burned except to You and Anna..

"But why?.." Anna asked on herself whispering..

They all looks pale because of hot..Horohoro slumpped on the ground..

"Horohoro!" Yoh shouted noticeable that he is impatient about their situation ..

"One down! Ha!HA!HA!" Hao said in an annoying voice..

"This is terrible".. Ryu didnt take the hot of fire also'he felt on the ground..

"Lyserg pls.dont give up!" Yoh is pleasing to Lyserg

"I-I cant take this anymore..Im sorry Yoh" Lyserg fainted and slumpped also on the ground.

"I-i cant believe this how can I take this hot?..Why both of our dress was not burned?..So strange" Anna asked on herself..

What is the answer? And what will happen on them? Lets find out on the next chapter..


	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER 2

"You Have no pity on them!..I noticed that the whirl of fire passes on them is different from the whirl of fire passes on both of us!" Yoh angrily shouted.

Anna shocked on what Yoh said..

"I cant believe this..Thats what I want to know.." Anna said on herself..

"Ha!ha!Ha!..Thats what I want to you my dear brother...Your so Stupid!!" Hao said annoying Yoh..

"What did you say?!" Yoh said impatient..

He want to attack Hao who is in the air..

Anna hold the wrist of Yoh and she said..

"Not now Yoh..". She whispered while shaking her head..

Yoh calmed and he trying to control his temper..

"pity on your group?!ha!ha! Theres no space for my vocabulary.."Hao said

"But if you want to live I will give you time to run..Go and run! Ha!Ha!Ha!"Hao continued..

What will happen to Anna And Yoh?.. Next Chapter..

NOTE: **lemons** next chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER: 3**

Yoh look at the ground and close his eyes...

"_What we need to do now?" _Yoh asked himself…

Hao teleported in front of Anna and he hold Anna's chin gently…

"Don't you wish to run my dear?" Hao said in a soft voice and looking at her eagerly…

"_How can I run? I can't move my body… What will I do now? Yoh please help me…" _ Anna said to herself…

"Get away from her!" Yoh shouted then a spunk touched Hao's face…

A terrible thunder, strong winds and heavy storm came that they need to face…

Hao smiled and then he laughed…

Yoh hold the wrist of Anna and they started to run…

"Don't stop running! Or both of you will die! Ha! Ha! Ha! "Hao said…

It is hard for them to run so fast because of heavy rain and strong winds that want to push them back…

"Yoh are you alright?" Anna asked Yoh curiously…

"Don't worry about me just think about yourself…" Yoh said then he looked to her and gave her a sweet smile…

"How can I protect myself if… If I am weak? Anna replied then she looked at the ground

"Don't worry if you think you can not do it… I will protect you." Yoh said w/ a soft smile.

Anna looked at Yoh…

"But how?! If Amidamaru was paralyzed by the whirl of fire?" Anna asked Yoh and the tears started to fall…

A thunder blocked their way…

Yoh embraced and covered Anna to give her a protection…

"Are you alright?" Yoh whispered…

Anna pushed the body of Yoh away from her…

"Why did you do that thing?!" Anna shouted at Yoh

Yoh shocked on what she said but after it he smiled…

"Why? You are so weird this time Anna…" Yoh replied sweetly

"_The truth is…I'm just afraid to loose you…"_ Anna said on herself…

Yoh hold again the wrist of Anna and then they run again

"We cannot waste our time" Yoh said

"Yes… I understand, the storm was getting worst…" Anna replied

After a long hour of running they entered a dark forest… A forest that only the moon gives light on it and a noise of silent covered on it…

What are terrible things they need to face and will Hao attack them again?


End file.
